


Witch in the Big Top

by lostgirl966



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: AHS, F/M, Freak Show, OC, jimmy darling x oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Melanie Pierce is on the run, and one day she runs right into Jimmy Darling





	Witch in the Big Top

This was her chance the grocery store owner wasn’t looking. He had turned his back to help a customer. Melanie saw her chance and she had to take it. She slipped an apple and a slice of cheese into her oversized jacket pocket, then turned to make her way to the door. The nineteen-year-old girl grinned to herself. She had done it. Tonight there would be dinner for the first time in several days.

“Stop right there!”

“Shit,” she breathed breaking into a run. She shoved the door open and scurried out into the parking lot. Melanie looked over her shoulder to see the hefty storeowner in hot pursuit.

As she turned back to her path away from the store Melanie, unfortunately, didn’t see the pothole in the pavement. Down to the hard ground, she crashed. The young woman tried and scrambled to her feet but instead, she found herself frozen when she found a pair of shoes right in front of her nose. _I’m done for now._ She thought with a sigh. How would she get away now? She’s been thrown in jail once, but thankfully the cops had had pity for her and let her go.

“Stop her!”

Melanie’s brows furrowed. These weren’t the shoes of the store owner. The voice from the portly man had come from far behind her. Her eyes slowly traveled up the blue jeans, which were cuffed at the bottom, and up the white shirt to find a young man staring down at her. The things that stood out to her the most was his smile. He was actually grinning down at her. But why was he doing that? Then she noticed the interesting gloves he wore on his hands. Why was he wearing them? It wasn’t cold outside.

The grocer came to a halt beside Melanie, panting loudly as he bent over trying to catch his breath. “Give-give me back-back my food you-y-you little thief!” He could hardly get the words out

Melanie rolled over and began to draw the apple and cheese from her pockets. However, the smiling man placed a gentle gloved hand on her arm. She brushed away her short, tangled brown hair to look up at him in confusion. To her great surprise, she saw the man pulling several dollars out of his pocket.

“Will this cover it?” He asked still grinning broadly.

The grocer glared at the mysterious man and hastily took the money from his gloved hand. “Don’t let any more of your circus people come to my store anymore unless they plan on pay. Next time I won’t hesitate to call the police!” And with that, the store owner turned on his heel and marched back to the grocery store.

“Are you alright?” The gloved stranger asked her helping Melanie to her feet.

“Uh yeah… Thank you by the way. You’re without a doubt one of the nicest people I’ve met.” Melanie began to grin herself. What she said was true. No one in the four years she had been on the run ever helped her so much.

“Why are you stealing?”

Melanie gave a weak shrug. “Can’t hold down a job and words gets around you know.” No one wanted to hire a witch. Melanie had known about her pour since she turned thirteen. It was on her fifteenth birthday that her parents finally kicked her out and told her she could no longer be apart of their family. It was because she couldn’t control her powers. Chaos followed Melanie wherever she went and had no idea how to stop it.

“Now why would anyone not want to hire a beautiful girl like you,” the man said with a wink.

Melanie felt her cheeks burn bright red. She looked down at the worn down boots she had stolen.

“I’m Jimmy by the way. Jimmy Darling.”

“Melanie Pierce,” she replied holding out her hand.

Hesitantly he took it still with his handsome grin. Jimmy had one those faces that was welcoming and made you feel warm inside. “Do you need a place to stay tonight? We have an empty bed at the circus.”

“The circus?” Melanie had though the grocer had mentioned it but had not been sure. So he was from the show that had come into town. Was that the reason for the gloves?

“Yeah, but I promise we don’t bite,” he chuckled. “We’d be happy to have you while we’re in town. At least that could give you a nice bed for a few nights.”

A bed. Melanie smiled at the thought. It had been months since she’s slept in a bed of any kind. “That would be really nice. Thank you so much!”

Jimmy gave a nod and pointed to a near by motorcycle. “That’s my ride. You can hop on the back.”

“Are you sure it’s alright if I come with you? I don’t want you to get a bad reputation by hanging around with me.”

Jimmy roared with laughter. “You affect my reputation?” He asked pointing himself with a gloved hand. He adjusted the black hat on top of his head, which almost toppled off as he laughed. “You’ve got a lot to learn if you think those of us in the circus have shiny reputations.”

Melanie shrugged and grinned. “Well, I didn’t know.” She watched as Jimmy readied the bike. He then patted the spot behind him. She then slipped onto the bike and wrapped her arms around Jimmy’s waste. Not that she minded. He was extremely handsome after all.

The two rode away on Jimmy’s bike towards the fairgrounds where the circus has set up their trailers and tents. They rode towards Melanie’s bed for the night and the grand adventure that she had no idea was coming.


End file.
